The Christmas Vision
by Esmeralda I
Summary: Do you remember that little elf? That Jack scared wide awake? The little elf didn't forget what happened, and he plans on finding this mysterious thing that he saw in his room that night. Did Jack spark the imagination of an elf to make him have a dream foretelling what could be fate of Christmas? What happens when an elf takes a peek at Halloween?
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer! I don't own The Nightmare Before Christmas. **

* * *

It was Christmas eve and Santa Claus was on his sleigh about to deliver the toys all over the world. Jingles and his big family were watching the whole thing up close. Laughter and happiness filled the air. The young elf felt like his heart was swelling with excitement. Everyone was singing and cheering, then in a dreadful flash, Santa's big bag of toys swallowed him up! Suddenly all of the decorations were black and the toys chasing all of the other elf's. Joy turned into fear as a tall and dark snowman grabbed him. Jingles wished he could run away but he couldn't move. This, snowman (if it could be called a snowman) had him entranced, Jingles was frozen. The snowman opened it's big dark mouth and roared so loud Jingles eyes jolted open.

It was a dream, but of the corner of his eye he saw a black figure jump out of the window. Jingles tried to catch his breath. It wasn't Christmas eve, it was fifty-five days till Christmas, probably fifty-four days now. All of his brothers and two sisters, Holly and Star, were fast asleep. The window was open and the cold air gently rush in in the room. It was quiet, like nothing had happened. He got up to shut the window. As Jingles walked the floor creaked ever so slightly, which make him feel like someone was watching him. His turned around and everyone was still sleeping. Jingles looked outside, everything was how it should be. The snow was falling and the smell of cookies filled the air like normal. He shut the window and walked back to bed. But his brother, Snowflake, had stolen his spot on the crowed bed. _Not again _Jingles shook his head and crawled to the foot of bed. He looked at the ceiling, barely falling asleep. The soot-covered snowman haunted him every time he closed his eyes. So he laid there and waited, and waited, and waited.

The sun was rising and Jingles didn't get much shut-eye the night before.

Mother walked in merrily shouting "Frostbite, Twinkle, Jingles," She began waking everybody up "Holly, Evergreen, Gingerbread," one by one heads popped up and got out of bed. "Ginger, Snowball, Snowflake, Star, Candy! Get up! It's time to eat!"

All eleven of the little children ran down the stairs, the biggest family in all of Christmas Town. Most family's have around two children, but the Tinsel family break the record of the most children. In Tinsel house they always say 'The more the merrier!' and they definitively have more. It had gotten to the point of having to give the boys girl names like Ginger or Candy.

At the table were peppermint-pancakes and hot chocolate like normal. Jingles sat down and began to sip the hot chocolate. Unaware of a snowman shaped marshmallow in his cup, Jingles put it up to his lips. Looking down he saw the marshmallow and his mind immediately flashed to the dreadful, twisted face of the horrid snowman creature.

"Ah!" Jingles gave a scream and jumped out of his chair.

Snowflake gasped "Jingles are you ok?"

Mother looked worried "Is your chocolate too hot?"

"No, it's not too hot" Jingles got up off the floor.

Mother had grabbed the cup and set it on the table "What's the matter?"

"I had a dream." he tried to put it in words "It wasn't a nice one, it was..." tried to explain the terror and fear, but his vocabulary didn't have words like terror or fear just...

"Naughty?" Candy replied.

"No."

Twinkle spoke up "Was it a anti-merry dream?"

"Well," Jingles was thinking about it. "I guess so."

Mother frowned "I've only hear this word once," she had a concerned look glued on her face "I think what Jingles means to say is that he had a _bad_ dream."

The whole room gasped "Bad?" they all murmured to each other, no one ever really heard the word 'bad' before "What's _bad_?" they all asked, but their question was ignored.

"I'm sure I'll be fine Mother." Jingles was trying to make Mother feel better.

"Alright, but if you have another bad dream, tell me." she smiled and kissed his head.

Once she had walked into the kitchen Snowflake leaned over and asked "What's a bad dream like?"

"Ya!" everyone was looking at Jingles with excitement.

"Well," he began "My bad dream was all of us watching Santa takeoff to deliver toys, like every Christmas eve. Well, it didn't go like normal. Santa was eaten by his bag! Was swallowed up like a fresh batch of cookies. It was the badest thing I ever saw!"

"Jingles," Gingerbread looked nervous "I don't think it's a good idea telling stories about Santa getting eaten."

"But I'm not done." Jingles knew that Gingerbread was quick to stop things if was the slightest bit different. He looked at all of his siblings. "Then everything turned black and gray. And everything didn't feel all nice and soft, but it was all hard and sharp. The toys ate elf's and made everyone run around like crazy."

Frostbite and Snowball had the same look as Gingerbread "Maybe you should stop." said Snowball trembling a little. "I don't like it."

"I didn't get to the part about the snowman yet!"

"What snowman?" A elf with a tall bakers hat on his head and apron covering his body had walked through the door.

"Father!" cried all of the children. When this household gives family hugs they bring out the 'race' in embrace. All of the kids ran as fast as they could so they could be the first to give Father a hug. The elf toppled over as the children covered him like snow on the ground.

Mother had walked in and laughed "I know you love Father, but don't squish him."

One by one they got off, mumbling their own apologies to Father. Father got up and laughed and closed the door. "A snowman?" he said "You know, I heard that the Kris sisters saw a snowman fall apart before their eyes."

Jingles was scared, but curiosity was getting the best of him, and he began to get interested "They did? What where they doing?"

"They where riding a wind-up polar bear. When they past the snowman, it fell to the ground."

"Where was it?"

"By the Van Snow's Christmas Tree Store. Why do you ask?"

Mother had butted in on the conservation. "Let's not talk about it now. I bet you would like some breakfast too, Father."

He sat down and said "It was a hard night, we baked about seven-thousand batches of cookies last night."

"Sounds like a good night's work." Mother handed a plate full of food to Father.

Evergreen piped up and asked "May we go outside?"

Mother walked over the the hall closet "Of course, just remember your scarfs and mittens."

Outside, the houses were a gingerbread brown with snow covering all of the them. Everyone was ready for Christmas, elf's were singing and Christmas lights lit up the town.

Jingles was walking to the park when Snowflake called from the bedroom window "Hey Jingles! Help me find my scarf!"

When Jingles looked up he saw footprints on the roof. Then the young elf got an idea. He ran to the room to help his brother find his scarf.

Once Jingles opened the door, Snowflake crawled out from under the bed "I don't know where my scarf is. It's lost I tell you."

"Where did you last have it?" said Jingles as he opened the closet.

"Hmm," Snowflake got up and thought "Oh! I remember putting it behind the door." He ran to the door and shut it. There was a blue and green scarf wadded up in the corner.

"What's it doing behind the door?" Jingles scratched his head thinking of ways it could had ended up there.

Snowflake laughed "I threw it there when I was so tired from playing outside. I guess I didn't even think of putting it away."

"Well," said Jingles "you have your scarf, now help me with this garland."

"The house is already decorated for Christmas." Snowflake replied as he handed Jingles the green garland. "We don't need more garland."

Jingles opened the window and twirled the garland in the air. Then crossing his fingers, he lassoed the chimney. Jingles climbed up, the pine needles from the garland scratched and poked his palms and pinched his fingers. Jingles was almost at the top when he slipped on some ice. He held on to the garland with his little hands as tight has he could. Thankful he didn't slide all the way down the roof, he climbed up some more. On the roof he saw imprints in the snow. It looked like someone, or something, tall had slid down the roof too.

Snowflake called from the window "What are you doing!?"

Jingles didn't answer because he was climbing to the other side of the roof to see where this thing came from. He peaked over and saw foot prints. But there was only three and they were small. Two of them were on his roof and the other was of the neighbor's. It must have been leaping in a zig-zag pattern. Then Jingles looked to his right to see a hand print. It had long fingers, almost as long as Jingles's arm. "This thing had to be tall and skinny, how else would it have been able to jump up here?" he quietly said to no one in particular.

"Jingles!" cried Snowflake "What in the name of Kris Kringle are you doing!?"

Jingles turned around to see his brother climbing up the garland. "Snowflake look at this hand print! Not a elf in Christmas Town has a hand like that!" Jingles pointed to the imprint in the snow. "I told you that something bad is happening."

"It's just a hand print." Snowflake frowned "I can do that."

Jingles shook his head "You don't get it. I saw something crawl out of our bedroom window last night and I think it has to do with the dream that I had."

"So you do think that Santa's bag is going to eat him all because of a snowman?" Snowflake looked at Jingles like he was insane "You have no real proof, not many people are going to believe a few tracks in the snow and a dream."

"I'll get more evidence when we talk to the Kris sisters," A plan began to spark in Jingles's mind "and investigate the Van Snow's snowman." and with that the two climbed off of the roof and ran to the three sisters house.


	2. Chapter 2

Jingles breathed deep as he knocked on the door with an anxiety-trembling hand . It was strange to Jingles, he never in his life feel so scared by something as simple as knocking the door. It was like once he had the dream it felt like he always had to worry about something, though he didn't know what. He no longer felt a happy feeling, but like someone was following him (other than his brother).

Just then an adult elf answered the door "Oh look, it's a couple of the Tinsel children." she smiled.

Then two more lady's came to the door, all three looking exactly alike. Jingles saw that they had different smiles, the only way to tell the three apart. The one who answered the door, had a simple smile, like when you're getting your picture taken. The one standing next to her had a similar smile, but with teeth showing. The last had a smile that was in between, with less teeth showing but cheeks all plump.

Jingles gulped and said "I wanted to ask you three some questions."

"Alright." said the one that had opened to door.

"Um," Jingles began to think, but was getting confused and distracted by the fact that he couldn't tell the difference between the three of them. And simply because it's rude to ask personal questions and not know that persons name "What are your names?" Jingles was trying to sound polite.

The three had a slightly confused look on their faces "Well, I'm Jangle." the one that opened the door presented herself.

"I'm Eggnog." said the one that had the toothy smile.

Then the one with the plump cheeks smiled again "and I'm Molasses."

Jangle then asked "Now what's _your_ names?"

Jingles pointed to himself "I'm Jingles" then pointed to his brother "and that's my brother, Snowflake."

"Nice to meet you. We've heard about the Tinsel family, it's a big one." Molasses laughed a little.

Jangle stood there for a moment then questioned "Anything else you'd like to ask?"

Jingles knew he couldn't postpone the question any longer. His body started to tense and the words didn't want to come out. Jingles knew that this was his one chance at getting come good information, so he closed his eyes and then without thinking about it too much he said "I heard that you three saw a snowman that fell apart. Is that true?"

Their grins disappeared and Molasses looked nervous as she answered "Yes we did."

There was silence after that and Jingles, who had gained more confidence, broke it by saying "Did you see a creature by it? Tall and dark?"

All shook their heads no. Jangle's eyes looked up like she was thinking. "I do remember someone saying something."

"Me too." remarked Molasses "I think they said 'What's this' ? But I'm not sure."

Just then, like a window that had blocked memory was shattered, Jingles remembered the soot-cover snowman. It was roaring, but thinking about it, it wasn't roaring, it was yelling. The snowman had yelled 'What's this'. It said it like it got interested in something else before it ate Jingles. But why yell 'What's this' ? "Did you see anything else different last night?"

"No." they all replied with worried looks and trembling voices. They were obviously just as troubled as Jingles.

"Well thank you." Jingles smiled and waved goodbye, "I might stop by later to ask more questions." In an flurry of excitement Jingles hurried home, cutting the conversation short. The two brothers ran past houses that had children playing in front, or the smell of food pouring out of an open window. His stomach grumbled as he realized that he didn't eat anything. Jingles sat on his ice-cover porch catching his breath, his brother not far away.

As Snowflake approached him he looked at him confused "What's so important about the phrase 'What's this?'."

"In my dream," Jingles managed to say after huffing and puffing "The snowman that grabbed me didn't roar, it said 'What's this'! If I can find out what else it said I could be that much closer to find out who that was in our bedroom last night."

"Well," Snowflake urged "what else did it say?"

"I don't know?" he sighed "That's the problem."

"Come on," Snowflake begged, "dig deep into your dream and find it. Digging into the land of dreams and find just one phrase."

Jingles gasped "Say that again?"

"Just one phrase?" Snowflake look lost.

"No, land of dreams! It said something about a dreamland." Jingles began to think harder. "Wait it didn't say it, it sang it."

"Well what songs have the word 'dreamland' in them?"

Jingles frowned and sighed "I don't think there is one that has the word 'dreamland' in it."

"Maybe," Snowflake pondered.

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe it wasn't a song we know, but it made it up on the spot."

People sing all the time in Christmas Town. The thought didn't come to Jingles that the snowman made up a song. _Interesting_, her thought"So we know it's a tall, dark, singing snowman."

"And that's new to Christmas Town." His brother added.

"Why new to the town?" Jingles asked.

"Because," Snowflake said "He was asking 'What's this?' all of the time. I would ask that if I wasn't familiar with my surroundings."

Jingles thought about it and nodded in agreement "Good point."

Silence then overwhelmed the conversation for a few minutes. In the background was carolers singing 'Jingle bells' and the children playing in the park.

"Hmm," said Snowflake out of nowhere.

"What?"

Snowflake looked like he had an idea "Didn't you say we were going to the Van Snow's after talking to the Kris sisters?"

"Oh ya!" Jingles got up "Let's go."

The two ran to the tree store. They past house after house till they ended up at the edge of town. And there, along with other stores, was the Van Snow's Christmas Tree Store. Three trees stood in the frosted window of the store, and from outside you could see the joyful glow of Christmas tree lights.

As they walked in the smell of pine was everywhere and the lights on the trees were breathtaking as they twinkled like the stars. The trees in the windows had fake presents, all wrapped in crimson red with golden bows. Everything was so Christmassy Jingles almost forgot why he came to the store in the first place. At the counter was another adult elf with a name-tag that said 'Jolly'.

"Hi Jolly." Jingles tried to make a nice first impression.

"Hello, and welcome to the Van Snow's Christmas Tree Store, Hey!" Jolly had a surprised look on his face, "You're the Tinsel kids. Don't you have like ten brothers?"

"We have nine brothers" Snowflake proudly said.

"and two sisters." Jingles added.

"Oh," Jolly began to get worried "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." Jingles shook off the comment made by Jolly like he always does when someone messes up how many siblings he has, or his last name. It never really bothered him till now, something about the dream was changing him. "I just have a question to ask you."

"Sure." he grinned.

"May we look at your snowman out front." _ It's always nice to ask someones permission first_ Jingles said to himself after seeing the slightly confused look on Jolly's face.

"Of course, just..." Jolly was looked around the trees in the window "What happened!?" He sprinted outside. Jingles and Snowflake then quickly followed.

"What happened to the snowman?" he said baffled looking at where the snowman had once been. It seemed like the snowman was replaced by a carrot and some lumps of coal that lay on the ground "Where did it go!"

"Look!" Jingles pointed to the a pile of snow that had a green hat on top. It was in front of the Christmas wreath store next door. Then leading to the pile was large, round snow prints, like the snowman was jumping. Jingles looked closer and saw that there was two small foot prints in the middle of the round one. "Foot prints! Just like the ones on the roof!"

"The roof?" Jolly looked at Jingles a bit like he was crazy.

"Ya!" he answered "This thing has been all over Christmas Town."

Jingles then ran to the pile of snow. He saw that it was hollowed out a little, but still made of snow. _Someone was inside it. _Jingles gasped, and then he had an urge to look behind him. Once he turned around he saw more tracks.

"Thank you Jolly!" he said as he ran to the foot prints, "Thanks for everything!" Once again Jingles had shorten the conversation to run off and find more clues.


	3. Chapter 3

Jingles ran as fast as he could, the tracks were so far apart, _was it hopping_ he thought _or was it just really tall? _ It wasn't long before he saw another mound of snow.

He could hear his brother angrily running behind him "Why did you just run out of another conversation!?"

"Stop!" Jingles held out his arm, stopping Snowflake from taking another step.

"Are you listening?" Snowflake was catching his breath.

Jingles got excited "Look! It's like a bowl. It was inside this mound of snow, just like the snowman." He looked up and saw one long sliding mark in the snow. It had slid down the hill and into the snowbank. Jingles felt his arms tingle, but he wasn't sure if it was from the cold or the thrill.

Snowflake was still angrily mumbling to himself, till Jingles pointed to the hill. Like Snowflake had read Jingles's mind, his eyes lit up. The two looked at each other in wonder, and both eager to see the what thrilling trials await on the top.

They climbed up the steep hill, often slipping and sliding a few feet down. Jingles and Snowflake could feel snow finding it's was into their shoes and static electricity raising the peach fuzz on their arms. The more they climbed the less they could feel their fingers and faces. Jingles stopped and sat for a moment, skipping breakfast was getting to him. The poor elf was seeing sparkles that were twinkling in his eyes. His head and stomach hurt, and Jingles then wondered if he could go on.

"What time do you think it is?" he asked.

Snowflake looked up and saw the sun slightly in the west "One, maybe two o'clock."

"I think we skipped lunch." said Jingles rubbing his eyes.

"Were almost to the top, then we can slide back down and be home in no time." His brother reassured.

Jingles sighed as he got up. He then climbed with Snowflake to the top. Almost to the peak of the hill the sliding mark just stops.

"What!" Jingles was wondering if he was seeing things.

"Look at the top!" Snowflake pointed, "it looks like it was sitting and then fell over."

Jingles crawled up to the top to find that it was true "and," he added "then it slid down the hill into the mound."

"Then walked to the snowman." Snowflake was grinning at the realization of it all

Jingles looked over the other side of the hill "Do the tracks go any farther?"

Snowflake turned around "No, I don't think so."

"That's strange, why does it stop?"

"Maybe it can fly!" Snowflake exclaimed.

Jingles laughed "That's a good idea, but I don't think it can fly."

"Why not?" His brother questioned.

"Because," he began "It wouldn't have to run on rooftops to get into our room, It could just fly into our room."

"Then where did it come from, it can't just fall from the sky."

Jingles sighed again "I don't know, we'll find that out later."

He turned around and saw Christmas Town, but it was somehow different. Blanketing the town was the wonderfully white snow. Underneath were tiny houses all ready for Christmas. In the center of it was the tall and marvelous Christmas tree. On it, the lights were still visible and the star was happily resting on top. It all seemed more fascinating to Jingles on the hill than it did out his own bedroom window. The two of them were oohing and awing at the wonderful sight. Before Snowflake and Jingles knew that they were leaning forward, they fell.

The icy wind rushed past them as they slid down the hill. First it was terrifying, then they began to smile and laugh as the raced down. Crash! They slipped into the snowbank. Jingles was snapped wide awake once the snow ran up his pants.

"Cold!" Jingles yelled "Cold cold cold! Freezing cold!"

Snowflake joined his brother in his hop-dance "Snow in my shirt!" he yelled.

After a minute or two they got the snow of of their clothes. As they were walking past the Van Snow's Store, Jolly called to them "Hey, you kids!" he yelled.

"What!" the two yelled back in unison.

"Come here!" Jolly was standing in front door of the store waving his hand. The two walked up to Jolly who had a worried look on his face. "Did you guys see an umbrella when you were up there?"

They shook there heads and Jingles asked "What does it look like?"

"Well" he said "It looks like it has a candy-cane handle and it has green fabric.

"We'll tell you if we find it." Snowflake smiled as the two boys walked home.

Jolly smiled back "Thanks anyway."

The two Tinsel brothers walked on home. As they arrived Mother was on the porch. It was hard to tell what she was feeling, she looked angry, but then again she looked troubled. Once Mother had meet eyes with her two sons she leaped off the porch and hugged the boys.

"Where were you two!?" she angrily asked "You didn't come in for lunch!"

"Sorry," said Jingles "I guess we had so much fun playing that we forgot to come back home."

Snowflake have a surprised look. Jingles wonder why until a second later, he had lied. They weren't playing, they were investigating! Getting Mother worried was one thing, but lying puts children in the world on the naughty list. What would happen if Santa found out that he lied? An elf, lie!

Mother, not seeing the lie, brought the two inside and showed them to the table. The smell of the food was almost impossible to resist. Jingles didn't even remember what he ate, he just remembered stuffing it in his mouth. When they were done Jingles felt stuffed and satisfied. Jingles cleaned his plate and then zoomed up the stairs into the bedroom. The room was empty and everyone was outside playing.

"Why did you do it?" Snowflake said with his arms crossed. He had just enter the room.

Jingles had no idea what he was talking about "What?"

"Why did you lie?"

The question shocked Jingles. Why did he lie? Jingles frowned, he didn't like being accused "It wasn't really a lie," he said "it was summarizing what had happened."

"Listen to yourself!" Snowflake yelled "Ever since this morning, you haven't been acting normally! Stop it, or Santa will take you away!" Snowflake threw off his scarf behind the door and sighed as he began to walk out of the room "Maybe you really are bad."

Jingles had never see so much wrath in someone before "What about the hopping snowman?" he asked hoping that he wouldn't lose the only person who believed him "Or what the Kris sisters saw?"

Snowflake sighed, shaking his head he said in a whisper "I'm gonna have to think things over." Snowflake opened the door and walked out silently.

Jingles hid himself under the covers and began to think. _Why did I say that?_ he asked himself. _I could have just told Mother, then I would still have Snowflake to help me._ Jingles was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He had no idea what to do.

Jingles heard stories about what happened to naughty elves. He knew that a bad elf couldn't make toys or bake cookies or tend to the reindeer, It wouldn't work. Having naughty elves making things for nice children, then giving coal to the naughty kids? It just isn't fair to the kids of the world! So to keep bad elves from spreading their naughtiness, Santa would tell them to take their things, then he would put them on the sleigh, and that elf was never seen again. Jingles didn't want that to happen to him. Would it be safe to continue his search for to soot-covered snowman? He didn't know.

Jingles's eyelids began to get heavy and it wasn't long before sleep got the best of him.

As he dreamt he kicked and squirmed. Jingles was have the same dream he had the night before. Most everything was the same, but somehow more frighting. The snowman didn't roar, but yelled 'What's this' and all of the evil toys were after him. Jingles tried to run as fast as he could but they caught him. He woke up in a sweat with Mother and a few of his siblings looking at him.

"What are you doing?" Jingles asked.

Mother went to hug him "Snowball and Star told me that you were kicking in your sleep."

"What's so bad about that?" Jingles hoped that she didn't have an answer.

She leaned in close and said "I thought you were having another bad dream."

Jingles had to think. He couldn't lie to Mother again, especially with Snowflake watching. With a sigh of random sham he said "Yes, I had a bad dream."

To Jingles surprise, Mother squeezed him with all her might and said worriedly "Oh my baby. I'm going to call the doctor right now."

"Wait! Why?" Jingles exclaimed.

"I want you to be healthy, and I don't think bad dreams are healthy." Then without saying more she ran down the stairs to call the doctor. Following her was some of his siblings.

Jingles groaned then looked at Snowflake, who remanded in the room, and asked him "What time is it?"

Snowflake sighed "A littler after five. It's about time for dinner."

"I'll get up then." Jingles climbed out of a bed.

Snowflake sighed again.

Turning his head Jingles said "What?"

"Oh um," Snowflake looked a like what Jingles felt. Abandoned and sorry "I just wanted to say something."

"What?" Jingles repeated.

Snowflake took a deep breath "I just wanted to say sorry."

Jingles began to worried about his brother "Why?"

"Because," he started "I felt... well... I feel..."

"bad?"

"Ya," Snowflake said "bad. I feel bad about getting mad at you."

"It's fine." said Jingles feeling a bit better about himself.

"I still think what you're doing is still... different." he paused to think "not _bad_ just, different."

Jingles laughed "It's fine, I think I'm different too."

There was a silence that filled the room. Jingles had a feeling inside him he didn't like, it was like his heart was beating itself up, making him feel like he had a heavy rock on his chest weighing him down. A small and barely noticeable voice in the back of his head said to apologize. So Jingles took a deep breath and with a sigh said "I'm sorry too." he still felt sorry, maybe he needed to say more than just that, "I'm sorry about lying." still not enough "I didn't want Mother knowing about what I was doing. I lied and I'm sorry."

Before Jingles could say more Snowflake smiled and said "Just try not to do it again."

"You forgive me?"

"I have too," Snowflake got a wider grin "I'm your brother."

From downstairs Mother's voice rang out "Jingles, Dr. Merry is here to see you!"

Snowflake looked at Jingles and said "I wonder what Dr. Merry will do about your dreams?"

"I don't know," said Jingles nervously "but let's hope it doesn't hurt."


	4. Chapter 4

Jingles walked downstairs to see a elf with a green bag that he had set down on the floor. His long jacket as white as the snow, it was a mystery as to how he kept it so white. Lastly, on his wrist was a red watch, that shinned like a light on a tree.

Mother motioned her hand to the living room "Let's go in the living room, you can examine him in there."

Jingles sat on the couch as Dr. Merry sat in the recliner. Dr. Merry carefully looked at some papers and said with comforting smile "You're Jingles G. Tinsel?"

"Yes." Jingles nodded his head as the doctor wrote things down his clipboard.

"So," he said after a few minutes of quiet, "When did you start having these dreams?"

"Last night." Jingles simply replied.

He wrote more on his clipboard "What did you do yesterday?"

"Um..." Jingles thought this was an odd question, "I helped clean up the house and played outside."

Dr. Merry looked around the room before writing again. Jingles wondered what he might be writing, but before he could think about it the doctor asked "Are you on any medication?"

"No."

The doctor nodded at Jingles's response and asked "Do you know of any other family members that have this problem?"

"No, I'm the only one."

He wrote this down and questioned "Now, do you feel different since last night?"

Jingles thought about what to say. If he just said yes Dr. Merry would ask 'how differently', and he couldn't tell him everything or else he would be taken away (and lying wasn't an option). So with a deep breath and an uneasiness he answered "Yes," he paused for another deep breath "I haven't been able to get if off my mind, it's just kinda stuck."

For a quick second Dr. Merry looked surprised and then questioned Jingles again "Do you feel emotionally strange?"

Jingles felt like Dr. Merry had asked that before. He felt confused as he answered "Yes?"

The doctor wrote more on his clipboard, then looked Jingles in the eye and said "Why do you think you're having these dreams?"

The question hit him, how he could tell him without saying too much! He tried to think fast, but he quickly began to panic and was thinking of the best ways to run of of the room. Then he tried to clam himself down and answer "I think it might be telling what's going to happen," The words just kinda slipped out of his mouth, so he continued with what he was saying "and I had the dream so I can prevent it from happening."

"Hmm," Dr. Merry looked like he was thinking hard "Now, what did you eat before you went to bed last night?"

Jingles relaxed, he could answer this without feeling stressed "A cookie." he sighed with relief.

Dr. Merry put down the clipboard and got out a some measuring tape "Stand up." he said with the same type of smile he gave Jingles in the beginning of the talk. Jingles stood up straight and the doctor checked his height "One foot and seven inches," Dr. Merry announced "The average height of a seven year old elf." then the doctor got out a thermometer "lift your tongue up." he said and then stuck it in Jingles's mouth. They waited a minute and then Dr. Merry took it out and said plainly "99 degrees Fahrenheit, so no fever." Then he took out a tongue depressor and said in a sing-song voice "Say ah,"

Jingles opened his mouth and repeated Dr. Merry "Ahh." The taste of the tongue depressor was a strange sterile-like taste that made Jingles mouth have the same flavor.

"Hmm," the doctor said as he took a small flashlight and shined it in Jingles ears. Lastly Dr. Merry took out his stethoscope and told Jingles to do some deep breathing as he placed the tip of it on his chest. "You're done," he said after a long moment of silence "but I need to talk with you and your mother first."

Jingles sighed happily, he thought he was going to get a shot or that the doctor would ask more questions. It was over, all Jingles had to do was see what treatment Dr. Merry thought was best. Mother walked into the living room and set next to Jingles. Dr. Merry looked at the paper on the clipboard and said with a serious look "There's not much I can do, after all I don't study how the mind works, but I think two things could help this problem." He he looked back at his clipboard and said "One, make sure Jingles is relaxed before bed. And two, read him a story before bed, so he can fall asleep happy."

Mother smiled and shook Dr. Merry warmly by the hand "Thank you, thank you so much."

He nodded his head and walked out the door "If Jingles is having more strange dreams give me a call." Then the doctor walked out.

Suddenly the oven started beeping and the smell of turkey drifted in the air. Mother then got up and walked to the kitchen. Jingles sighed happily again "Mmm, dinner."

As fast as a penguin sliding down a hill, all eleven Tinsel children were at the table. The beautiful turkey was set on the table along with candy-cane cookies and a fruit cake. Father and Mother sat at the table that was filled with hungry mouths. Then they began to eat the wonderful meal.

In the middle of the meal Father randomly asked a question "So Jingles," he said, which made Jingles feel nervous, "What did you do today?"

Snowflake turned to Jingles, his eyebrows narrowing.

Jingles bit his lip. He couldn't lie this time, he would have to tell the truth. The problem was, how was he going to say it without alarming Father or Mother? Ideas flipped threw his mind.

"Well," Father urged "What did you do."

"I-I talked to the Kris sisters, you know, Molasses, Eggnog and Jangle?" he paused to think of what else to say "And I looked at the s-snowman you talked about." He stuttered at snowman, thinking about it made him shiver a little.

Father smiled, but still looked like he knew something "Maybe you're a mystery solver." then Father began to laugh "Do you think you could help me find my snow globe? I last saw in on the mantle, not a clue as to where it went." he smiled and everyone began to eat again as if nothing happened.

Once dinner was over and all the plates were cleaned and everyone was sent to bed. Jingles was cozily laying in his spot in the bed, with Snowflake next to him.

Mother walk in the room with a book in her hands "Tonight I'm going to read you all a story." Everyone then began to whisper to each other "Quite now." she said softly. Mother opened the book and started to read. " 'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house..."

As she read the story Jingles somehow felt like it was related to his dream. He didn't know how, it was just a feeling. Jingles shook his head, he needed to have happy thoughts so he could have a goodnight's sleep. So that in the morning he would have the energy to find the snowman-thing.

"...Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away, all!' As the leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, when they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky..."

Jingles began to relax. Slowly every muscle in his body unclenched and his eyelids got heavy. He felt like he was laying on a cloud. and he could no longer keep his eyelids open.

And just before slipping into sleep he heard Mother say "...And away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight, 'Happy Christmas to all and to all a Good Night!' "

No more than what felt like a few minutes later Jingles opened his eyes. Sunlight poured in threw the window and all of his siblings were gone. Jingles stretched, reaching his hand up to the ceiling. Then he bent down touching his toes. He took off his red cap and green footy pajamas and put on a nice all white outfit.

After clothing himself, Jingles paced around the room. What would he do today? There was nothing else to investigate. Then an idea popped into his head, he ran down the stairs and grabbed a pencil. With a clean sheet of paper, Jingles sat down and started to draw.

The thought of the soot-covered snowman frighten him, but he thought if he could draw it, it would help in the search for it. He started to draw the head, the mouth wide open like he was going to eat someone. Then he drew the small neck and a strange looking bow tie, that seemed to spread out like hands. Next came the skinny soot-covered body and Jingles was baffled at the thought of a snowman with long, stick legs. He drew was he was for sure he saw, finishing with it's hands, ready to grab a hold of him. The picture was good and defiantly looked terrifying, it looked just like it had in his dream.

Then from behind Jingles he heard in a trembling voice "What in the North Pole did you just draw!?"


	5. Chapter 5

Jingles turned around to see a frighten Snowflake. He chuckled in relieve, for a second he thought it was Mother and if she saw the drawing Jingles would be sent away for sure. "It's the snowman I dreamt about." he replied.

Snowflake got a worried look on his face "So this is the thing we're looking for?"

"Ya, why?" Jingles asked nonchalantly.

Snowflake gulped "Are you sure it's safe?"

"For us, no," Jingles realized that this wan't helping him "but if we do it, all of Christmas Town will be safe."

Snowflake looked like he was thinking and then he sighed "Alright, what do you wanna do?"

Jingles thought and thought, but couldn't think of what else to do "I don't know? Take a walk, I guess?" Jingles folded up his drawing and put it in his pocket.

Snowflake shrugged his shoulders and walked out the door with Jingles. The two walked to the park, which is only a short stroll down the road and is located in the middle of the town. To one side was a merry-go-round with animals spinning around. On the other side was a group a kids having a snowball fight. Next to them was an elf sliding down a hill on his snowboard. And in the middle, standing on ice was the Christmas Town Tree. The biggest Christmas tree that ever existed.

"Wanna go ice skating?" asked Jingles.

"No," Snowflake shook his head "The penguins are hogging the pond. How about a snowball fight, with those elves?"

Jingles looked at the elf children having a snowball fight and frowned "We can't just bud-in on their game." then Jingles turned around to see the merry-go-round "Look, no one's on that!"

Snowflake smiled at him and the two brothers ran to the merry-go-round, located on the other side of the park. As they ran they began to smell something sweet and mouthwatering. Next to the merry-go-round was a bakery and then something told Jingles to look up. Above the bakery was some garland and on it was an umbrella. _A umbrella with a candy-cane handle_ Jingles remember the umbrella that Jolly was missing. It fit the description, a candy-cane handle with green fabric.

"Snowflake, look!" Jingles pointed to the umbrella, "It's the umbrella Jolly was talking about."

Snowflake looked up "What's it doing up there?"

Jingles thought "I don't know."

"Hmm," Snowflake hummed "I think the snowman left it there."

"I think so too." Jingles agreed.

"Lets go inside and get it." Snowflake then hurried over to the bakery.

Jingles followed him inside and as soon as he walked in there was a burst of delightful smells. He could smell blueberry pie in the oven and the icing that layered the cakes. All around him were cakes on display showing off their strange shape and wonderful design. Breads of all kinds filled shelves, pies occupied the front window display and doughnut boxes sat happily at the counter.

"Jingles?" asked Snowflake "Do you think we can get some pie for dinner?"

Jingles nodded smiling "Sure, lets get an apple pie for Mother."

Jingles pointed to the stairs to remind Snowflake what they were there for. Snowflake nodded his head showing that he understood, then they darted up the stairs to the second-story. Jingles looked around and found an open window, and just outside was the umbrella hanging on the garland.

Jingles turned to Snowflake "You get the pie, I'll get the umbrella, ok?"

Snowflake nodded and the two were off.

Jingles crawled under the display case that sat in front of the window. Slowly and carefully Jingles moved the display away from the window. The pies and cakes began to shake, and as Jingles so delicately to move it, it only made one squeak. Jingles wiggled out of the crack that was now between the window and display. He lifted himself up on to the window sill. Jingles tried to reach for the umbrella, but he hand came nowhere close to it. Without thinking Jingles stood up. He reached out his hand and was so close, _just one more inch_ he leaned forward. "Ah-ha!" he exclaimed, but then Jingles quickly lost his footing and was dangling in the air.

Jingles held on, but was frantic. _I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! Quick! Snowflake! Help me!_ Jingles wanted to scream, but he was too scared to say a word. He couldn't think of anything, he was slipping and nothing came to mind. Jingles hung there, hyperventilating and between quick breathes he yelled to the top of his lungs "Help me! Help!" though it wan't very loud

Suddenly Snowflake appeared at the window yelled "What are you doing!"

Jingles couldn't think "Help! Just help me!"

"Ok, ok" Snowflake said in a panic "Just swing this way!"

"What!"

"Trust me!" he said "Just swing into the window!"

"How!?"

Snowflake growled "Just do it!"

Jingles kicked his legs and he started to swing.

"Put you're back into it!" yelled Snowflake.

Then Jingles used all of his body to swing. When Jingles looked up he saw that the umbrella was going to fall off of the garland. O_ne swing _he thought. Then Jingles closed his eyes and held his breath. With one big swing he was flying threw the air, into the window and with a bang he landed on the floor of the bakery.

"Are you ok?" asked Snowflake.

"Huh?" he groaned. Jingles looked down and saw that he was still holding the umbrella. He smiled weakly "I got the umbrella."

Snowflake repeated "Are you ok?"

"Ya," Jingles finally responded "I hurt a little, just could you move the display case back to the window?"

Snowflake sighed and said "Sure, just stay there."

"Oh and Snowflake!" Jingles called to his brother.

"What?" he turned.

"Be very quiet, ok?"

Snowflake nodded his head "Kay." He scooted the display back, making no sound at all.

Jingles then got up and they both walked down the stairs. The fall didn't do much to Jingles, other than bruised arm and knock the wind out of him, he was fine. As they walked to the door Jingles looked down and realized he was still clutching the umbrella in his hands.

"Where to next?" Snowflake asked.

Jingles smiled "Where going to return this umbrella."

Then without remembering the apple pie, the two left the store. They ran as fast as the could to the other side of town, all the way to the Van Snow's Christmas Tree Store. In the front of the store was a new snowman Jolly had made, this one was lacking the umbrella.

Jingles paused by the door to catch his breath "I'm still sore from the fall." he was breathing heavy "Hold on."

"Fine," Snowflake said "I'm gonna tell him that we found his umbrella." with that he dashed inside.

Jingles got up and walked in. Snowflake was at the counter talking to Jolly.

Then Jolly smiled excitedly and looked at Jingles "Come here, come here." he said.

Jingles walked to the counter and handed him the umbrella.

Jolly looked at in and smiled again "Thank you so much. Where did you find it?"

"It was by Elfie's Bakery." Jingles answered.

Jolly grinned and repeated "Thank you." Then he lean closer to us and said "I'm not the only one losing things."

"Ya," said Snowflake "Our father said that he lost his snow globe."

"No." Jolly shook his head and said in a whisper "The stuff is lost because it's been stolen."

"Stolen?" Jingles said, that was worse than lying "What was stolen?"

"Well it's mainly presents, stockings and they even say the 'C' in the Christmas Town sign is missing! I hear the Angel family has it the worst! All of their presents stolen! Their tree, gone! Christmas decorations and books all gone!"

"Oh no." Snowflake was sad and worried.

"That's not it!" he said "I hear that one of Santa's reindeer harnesses are gone too!"

"How could someone do that?" Jingles gasped.

Snowflake shook his head "Who has arms that big? I mean, that's a lot of stuff!"

Then Jingles got an idea "I think I know."

"Well then spit it out." Jolly said eagerly.

"I don't know it's name," Jingles was thinking, could he trust Jolly? After thinking about it, Jolly was just as wound-up in all of this as he was, plus, Jolly was interested. "but" Jingles continued "I think it's been causing all of our problems."

"Well," said Jolly "What does it look like?"

Jingles pulled out his drawing of the snowman and Jolly gave out a small scream. He put the drawing on the counter "I think it's a snowman," said Jingles "I know it's been seen around town, but I don't think it lives in Christmas Town."

"Well how are we going to find him?" Jolly looked at the drawing and shuttered. Quickly he flipped the page over.

"Well," Snowflake rubbed his chin "If you're right Jingles, then it'll be back."

"When?" Jolly asked.

Jingles thought about his dream and then gasped "Christmas Eve!"


	6. Chapter 6

The three where a great pair. Jolly provided information on suspicious characters, such as other elves stories about finding out that something was stolen from their houses. He was very good at it too. Elves would come into his store to by a tree and would tell him about how their tree was stolen, or the peculiar things they saw. It was as though information flocked to him.

Jolly was always happy to see the two little elves, knowing that he was going to see then again and he didn't have to urge them to buy something. Who knew that someone with the name Jolly was really kinda lonely. All of Jolly's family spread apart long ago to start their own businesses. Now only Jolly and his father take care of the store. So when someone comes into the store, they're considered family in Jolly's eyes.

Snowflake helped with coming up with ideas. If Jingles was stuck, Snowflake had the answer. Jingles could see that Snowflake had a different way of thinking and it helped a whole lot in the search for the snowman-thing. He was different like that, always has been, always will be.

For the past fifty-three days Jingles spent most of his time out of the house. At the library, he looked at books that talked about the real world. He found out they they celebrate different 'holidays' and that Christmas was considered one of them. Mother's Day and Father's Day seemed like fun, a day to see Mother and Father happy and relaxed. They also had a day for remembering the people that died in a war. According to what Jingles had read, war wasn't a good thing, it was downright horrible. Then there was days to remember people who did the impossible and changed history. There was so many holidays Jingles wondered if the real world people had a holiday every day. _How exciting!_ thought Jingles, something to celebrate everyday!

Then one holiday came up, one called 'Halloween' where people scare others and get candy in return. The expression 'Trick or Treat' explained most of Halloween to Jingles. This snowman had to come from the real world, where else would he come from? The real world is the only place where Halloween is well known.

So the trio had made a plan. Jolly would take off of work to volunteer in Santa's Workshop to look for any strange toys, and Jingles and Snowflake would look outside for Halloween-like people.

The morning of Christmas Eve, the day that Jingles had been waiting for. Jingles got up early to eat breakfast and was trying to wake Snowflake up.

"Get up." Jingles whispered in Snowflake's ear.

"Huh?" Snowflake yawned as he opened his groggy eyes.

"Shh!" Jingles hushed him, "Jolly should be at the workshop any minute, you have to get up!"

Snowflakes eyes flashed open "I'm coming." he whispered back and he quickly got up out of bed.

Then Jingles went downstairs and grabbed a clean sheet of paper and wrote:

_Going_ _outside, will be back tonight. Don't worry we have a lunch to eat. Love, Jingles and Snowflake._

He laid the paper down on the dinning room table. Only a few minutes later, Snowflake came downstairs all dressed and ready. Jingles nodded his head to the door, trying not to make noise. Then the two then quietly sneaked out the door.

Outside was quiet as well, the only sound that could be heard was the crunching of snow under their feet. Everybody was still asleep, the lights on the houses haven't been turned off for the day. In the distance, you could hear the faint sound of the train chugging down it's tracks.

They walked to Santa's workshop and in the front was Jolly. The work shop was the biggest building in all of the town, with a giant clock on a tall tower. The clock doesn't tell time, but the numbers of days till Christmas. Jolly walked up to the brothers with an excited smile.

"The day we've been waiting for!" He grinned "Now, I'm going in to work and you two look around for any Halloween-like things, ok?"

"Got it!" Snowflake smiled as he nodded.

"Good, at lunch I'm gonna take a break and grab you two a snack." he patted Jingles's head.

Then an elf opened the door of the workshop "Jolly, we need you inside."

"Coming." Jolly called back and the whispered to the brothers "See you later." then he ran inside of the workshop.

The two then started off on their walk around the shop. As they walked around they saw Christmas Town slowly wake up, with the smell of log fires and food, and the sound of bells and singing. The town was busier than ever before, there was lots of people at the workshop. Everyone in town was taking part in Christmas Eve, so many people.

"So do you think it will be hard to find the snowman, with all these elves?" Snowflake asked.

Jingles shook his head "No, it's a monster. It will be easy to find." he felt happy to finally use a word that he found in one of the holiday books.

"Ok but..."

"Jingles, Snowflake?" a voice had called out from behind them. The two turned around to find Father calling to them "This is where you two are at?" he then chuckled "You two must be helping, how nice."

"We're helping." said Jingles trying to tell the truth, but not reveal too much "We actually have to get back to that now. Sorry Father, bye!"

Without more said, Jingles grabbed Snowflake's arm and ran away. They ran over to Santa's house next door, the most Christmassy house in all of Christmas Town. Candy-canes lining the stone walkway to his front door. In fact, his whole home looked like a giant candy-cane themed gingerbread house. It even smelled like it too!

"Come," Jingles leaned against the stone wall around Santa's house, catching his breath "If we stay at the work shop people will ask us questions about what we're doing." He sighed angrily "I can't believe I didn't think of that earlier." he smacked his forehead.

"It's fine," Snowflake was trying to make Jingles feel better "at least you thought of it now. We can guard Santa's house till lunch."

"Alright," Jingles sighed "sounds good."

They both walked around the perimeter on the house, and Snowflake was the first to get bored. Soon he began counting how many time they walked around the house.

"Sixty-two, we've now..."

Jingles said it with Snowflake "Walked Sixty-two times around Santa's house." Jingles sighed and began to think of things to do to pass the time. Than came an idea. He cleared his throat and sang "Deck the halls with boughs of hol-ly. Fa la la la la, la la,la,la. 'Tis the sea-son...

Snowflake joined in "To be jol-ly. Fa la la la la, la la, la, la. Don we now are gay app-par-el. Fa la la la la, la la, la, la. Troll the an-cient yule-tide car-ol. Fa la la la la, la la, la, la. See the bla-zing yule be-fore us..."

The two were singing as they walked around the house. Their voices small and tiny, but full of joy. They sang every song they knew, though they disagreed whether there was twelve drummers drumming or nine drummers drumming. When they ran out of songs they told stories about the Christmas's long ago. To the brothers, it wasn't long before the clock struck twelve and it was lunch.

Without hesitation they ran to the shop, and standing in front was Jolly, looking jollier than ever. He held three bag's in his hands and handed two to the boys. Inside was some figgy-pudding, a turkey sandwich and a bottle of apple cider.

"Did you find anything yet?" asked Jolly.

Snowflake sighed "No, but we think they might go to Santa's house and not the workshop. So we've been hanging out there. Have you seen anyone suspicious in the workshop?" he then took a bite out of his sandwich.

"No." Jolly said "But staying around Santa's house is a smart idea" he nodded his head in agreement. "You two should go back, in case it comes."

Jingles raised his finger, showing that he wanted to speak, and swallowed the rest of his food "Kay, come on lets go and eat our lunch there."

"Bye, see you at takeoff!" Jolly waved goodbye.

They ran back and began to eat the rest of lunch. Once they were done they got back to telling stories. When they had no more stories to tell, Jingles told Snowflake about the different holidays. How the people celebrated or how the holiday came to be. After a couple of hours Jingles couldn't think of any other holidays, so Snowflake started counting again.

"Ninety-eight, we've now walked around..."

"Jingles, Snowflake?" called a voice from behind... again "What are you two doing?" it was Holly passing by Santa's house.

Jingles felt surprised "Sis, what are you doing?"

"It's evening and I haven't helped at Santa's workshop yet. I thought going to help now, would be better than never. What are you two doing?" she asked again.

Once again, someone has asked about Jingles's plans. He couldn't lie, or run away "I'm looking for something."

Holly raised an eyebrow "Who are you looking for?"

Jingles thought about what to say. Than he began to think _soon people will realize that I'm not insane _Then he thought some more _and if I'm wrong? I guess it wouldn't be anymore different than now. _Jingles then saw no harm in telling his sister "It's not a some_one_ it's a some_thing_."

"What is it?" she asked.

Jingles sighed, he didn't want to say it, but it wouldn't matter anyway "A monster."

"Um," she scratched her head "What's a monster."

"Remember the dream I had?"

Holly looked up like she was thinking "You mean the one about Santa getting eaten? You're still thinking about that?"

"Yes," Snowflake butted in "We're trying to save Christmas!"

_Save Christmas? _Jingles thought, but then Holly began to speak.

"Sounds like fun!"

Jingles was still thinking when he snap out of it "Fun?"

She shook her head "Could I help you?"

"Sure." Snowflake smiled.

"Thanks! So what are we doing?" She questioned. Before it was answered, three, horrid creatures in a big, walking bathtub, were creeping up to Santa's house. All three with an evil cackle that could mean nothing but trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

Holly gasped "What are those?"

But Jingles and Snowflake didn't answer, instead they grabbed Holly and hid around the corner of the stone wall. Once the three ugly creatures past, Jingles whispered something to Snowflake and Holly. They both silently nodded in agreement, so Holly was hoisted up on Snowflakes shoulders, and Jingles carefully crawled up the two. Jingles looked over the wall and saw the three strange little things.

They were in costumes. Jingles tried to remember his monsters, the one in red with a pointed tail and a devious grin on his mask, was a dressed as a devil. The one with the tall and point hat with a purple dress and green mask was a witch. Lastly the one with green hair with a rib cage shirt and toothy smile on his mask was a skeleton. They were human children in a Halloween costume, and in a walking bathtub? _Do they have walking bathtubs in the real world? _Jingles asked himself. Then the sound of the doorbell caught his attention. The children had a big bag in their strange little hands, and once Santa opened the door, the three children yelled "Trick or treat!" Santa didn't even had time to respond. Then the trick or treater's bagged Santa and began to run off with him!

Jingles whispered to Holly who was below him "Quick! Get me down!"

"Ok." she said quickly, but then asked "Wait, why?"

"Santa's getting kidnapped! Let me down!" Jingles said it louder this time, but still said it in a whisper.

Snowflake looked up and said shocked "Santa's getting kidnapped!?" he whispered loudly.

"Let me down!" Jingles bent over and told the other two. But when he bent over, the three started to fall.

Slowly, like a tree being chopped down they all fell in the blanket of snow around them. Jingles got up and rubbed his numb face. He looked up to see the trick or treater's running away in their bathtub. Jingles had this feeling inside him, he wanted so bad to run up to those naughty children and demand Santa back that instant!

He turned to his sibling and said in a voice coated in rage "We need to get Santa now!"

Snowflake jumped up and said triumphantly "To save Christmas!"

Jingles ignored the comment that Snowflake made "Holly, you're coming with us." then without asking how Holly felt, he ran down the streets following the tracks made by the tub.

The other two quickly followed. Jingles didn't know where he was going, all he knew was that the tub had been there. His feet, like a blur beneath his body. When his stomach ached from the running, Jingles ran faster. He didn't want to stop, he couldn't stop. Santa's life might be at stake, he couldn't stop to sit. But then, in front of him was a circle of trees. The tracks lead up to a tree with a jack-o-lantern painted on it. To the left was a tree with a firecracker on it, and a few little firecrackers laying at the foot of the tree. Then to the right was a Christmas tree painted on one of the trees, and by it's trunks, a present. All around him, a circle of trees.

Holly and Snowflake ran inside the circle and Snowflake managed to say through his deep breathing "Did you lose them?"

Jingles was still in awe as the slowly turned around to see every tree.

Holly looked up and said in awe as well "What is this?"

There was a long silence and during it magical bells seemed to be playing in the background, making the experience more exciting. Jingles saw that on every tree was a symbol of a different holiday, with another object associated with that holiday laying before the, what Jingles could now see was a door. Jingles looked at the Halloween tree, then looked down. Almost like a warning, two skulls lay on the ground, propped up by the tree.

Just then Holly turned around and saw the skulls "Ahh!" she screamed "We're going in there!?"

Jingles nodded "If it's the way the trick or treaters went."

Snowflake walked up to Jingles, they were just about to open the door when Holly piped up "We can't do this! We could get hurt!"

Snowflake turned to Holly "Come on, were saving Christmas and you wanted to go."

Jingles grumbled.

Holly nodded "Ok," she agreed "I'm only going because I haven't the fainted idea as to were I'm at."

Jingles began to get antsy "We don't have much time."

The three held hands as Jingle reached for the doorknob, that also served at the jack-o-lanterns nose. To Jingles's surprise the tree was empty and hallowed out.

"Huh?" Jingles stuck his head inside, but then a million red and orange leaves fluttered out of the door. A giant wind began to suck them in and all three screamed in horror as they began to fall. Then they began to spin around and around till the three could barely stand it.

They stopped spinning and the leaves fell to the ground. The three of them were sitting on a hill, to one side was an eerie pumpkin patch and to the other side was a graveyard covered with tomb stones. But no sign of Santa.

Jingles got up and looked around some more. Past the graveyard was a small city that looked ugly and horrid. The houses were dark and crooked, and a green glowing well stood in the center. To one side of the city was a giant house that stood out from the others. It was big and hanged on the end of a long stairway and a tower was attached to the side of the house. Jingles shivered at the sight of it. He turned around and saw a tree house that looked like it too was barely standing. Then walking up to it was a walking tub!

"Quick! Santa's this way!" Jingles turned to the edge of the hill and the strangest thing happened. The hill began to unroll. It did this till it was safe to walk down. Without giving any notice to the strange event, Jingles ran down the hill. For fear of being left behind, Snowflake and Holly ran after him.

They ran till they found Jingles looking threw a hole in a small bridge, that lead to the tree house. Holly was about to ask a question when they heard a someone from inside the hole.

"Oh, the so-und of the di-ce, is mu-sic in the ai-r! 'Cause I'm a gam-bling boogie ma-n, although I don't play fair." The voice was deep and frighting, thought it was funny to Jingles that he was singing "It's much more fun, I must confess, with li-ves on the line. Not mine, of course, but yours, oh boy, now that'll be just fine."

Then a familiar voice echoed threw the hole "Release me fast or you will have to answer for this heinous act!" It was Santa, he was being held captive by a gambling boogie man. Sadly, Jingles had no idea what a 'gambling boogie man' was.

"Oh brother, your something, you put me in a spin. You aren't comprehending, the position, they you're in. It's hopeless, you're finished, you haven't got a prayer! 'Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie, and you ain't going, no-where." Then a thunder of evil laughter emerged from the depths of the abyss.

Jingles jumped back in fright. He turned to see Snowflake holding Holly, who had passed out. _Just great!_ He thought. Then he shook his head and said "Come on we have to get Santa!"

"No, " Snowflake was holding Holly tight "I'm staying, someone has to look after Holly."

"I can't go in there be myself, Mr. Oogie Boogie sounds huge!" Jingles threw his arms up in the air and then he began to think "We need help."

"What!?" Snowflake was so surprised that he almost dropped Holly.

Jingles ignored Snowflake and kept on talking "There's a town on the other side of the hill. We can try and ask for some help."

"Are you different!?" Snowflake yelled, not knowing that word 'crazy' exists.

With a serious face Jingles answered "Yes I am." he grabbed Snowflakes arm and started to run.

They ran past the hill and threw the graveyard. The two (and a half) began to slow down as a fog enveloped them. They started to wander around, not knowing where they were going. Then a whip was heard, followed by a clattering sound and laughter. The two looked up to see skeleton deer pulling a coffin sleigh threw the sky. They were lead by a something with a red light and being steered by a skeleton dressed like Santa.

Jingles gasped "That's the snowman! He's pretending to be Santa!"

Snowflake looked up and gasped as well "It is him! Follow him!"

"We can't he's too far away." Jingles then sighed sadly as he held on to Snowflake.

Snowflake sat down and cried "It's too late! Christmas is ruined!"

By then Jingles had enough of this Christmas saving thing "It's impossible!" Jingles yelled angrily.

Snowflake didn't notice the tone in his brother's voice "I know, that's what I'm trying to say!"

"No!" Jingles stopped his foot "Christmas is a day of celebration! Not something that Santa Claus brings! You can't stop a day from coming! Get it right!"

"Then what are we doing?" Snowflake asked as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Jingles helped his brother up and said "Where going to save Santa."


	8. Chapter 8

Snowflake asked "So what are we going to do? We can't see anything."

Jingles sighed "We just have to wait till this, whitish-gray stuff is gone, or else we could bump into anyone."

"Or any_thing_." Snowflake added.

They waited and waited for what seemed like forever. The fog, or whitish-gray stuff, had rolled away just enough to see. They saw that they were at a gate, with crooked bars and winding stones. Inside they could see a werewolf, witches, a cyclops, vampires, a two faced man, monsters of all sorts! Some that Jingles didn't even know about. Then from the din, Jingles could hear footsteps coming. The three hid to the side, and they saw a tall, doll walk out. She had sweet eyes, long, brownish-red hair and walked like she kind of unbalanced.

_A walking doll?_ Jingles began to wondered _she might be friendlier than other monsters. She defiantly looks nice anyway._

Then he could hear her say something, she had a soft voice and she looked around with determination in her eyes "Where could Sandy Claws be?"

_Sandy Claws_ Jingles thought, then he gasped _she must mean Santa Claus!_ Without asking Snowflake, Jingles inched out of his hiding place said in a whisper to her "You're trying to find Santa?"

She looked around surprised and then she saw him and said "Who are you?"

Snowflake shook his head and backed away into the wall, but Jingles kept talking "I'm Jingles. I know where Santa is."

"You do?" she asked with interest in her voice.

"Under a bridge," Jingles pointed over to where they came from "with a someone named Mr. Oogie Boogie."

"Oogie Boogie!" she gasped, then she narrowed her eyes "Of course Lock, Shock and Barrel, would take him to Oogie's lair."

"Well come on, follow us!" Jingles began to walk away "We'll take Santa back home."

Sally seemed confused "Us?"

Just then Snowflake walked out of his hiding place with Holly in his hands. Jingles pointed to them "This is my brother, Snowflake and Holly, my sister." He saw that Holly was still passed out in Snowflake's arms "It's ok, she just got a little scared." he said.

"Oh," she replied which made the conversation have an awkward moment of silence. Sally then turned to Jingles "I'll help you get Santa and he can help Jack before he get hurt."

"Who's Jack?" Jingles asked.

"He's supposed to be the king of Halloween." she then sighed sadly "But now he trying to be Sandy Claws."

_Trying to be Santa?_ Jingles thought _Jack must be the snowman!_ Jingles quickly put that thought at the back of his head "Well come on," Jingles said "let's get Santa." Then he started running toward the tree house again.

They followed Jingles, though the doll was faster than Snowflake, looking like a skyscraper compared to him. The old house on the twisted tree came into view as they ran closer.

Once they got there she sat down in front of the bridge and said "Quick, help me take off my hands."

"Your hands?" Jingles seemed a little wearied out.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt." he held out her arms and Jingles saw that she was sewed together.

Jingles nodded and began to pull on the strings "I didn't catch your name, what is it?"

She laughed a little "Sally."

"Nice to meet you." Jingles smiled.

Snowflake stood there "What about me? What am I gonna do?"

"Take care of Holly." Jingles answered.

After disassembling Sally, Jingles helped her down the hole. Sally took her un-attched leg and handed it to Jingles. She then pointed her arm down to a door that look like teeth. Jingles nodded and climbed down a rope that Snowflake held at the other end. He took her un-attached leg and crawled down to the teeth door. Once he got down there Sally nodded her head and Jingles stuck her leg through the crack in the door. Jingles then heard Mr. Oogie Boogie walking toward him and Sally threw her hands into the window.

She stuck her head in the window that was poorly closed with bars and said to Santa in a whisper "I'll get you out of here."

Only a few seconds past till Jingles felt the leg being pulled out of his hands and he heard the thundering sound again "What!?" it screamed "You trying to make a dupe out of me!"

Before Jingles's vary eyes he saw Sally get sucked into the window, followed the the screamed of the jolly elf and the rag doll. This Mr. Oogie Boogie was bigger than Jingles thought, way bigger. Jingles looked up and saw Snowflake peaking over the side of the cliff above. He threw the rope over to him and Jingles climbed up.

At the top Jingles whispered to Snowflake "We're gonna need a lot of help. Mr. Oogie Boogie is huge."

Snowflake frowned, but agreed "As strange as it seems, we might need that Jack guy."

Jingles eyes got wide with excitement "The snowman, I-I mean Jack. He's big too, and a king, plus he is the scariest thing I know." he agreed "I mean, what other choice do we have?"

Snowflake then asked "What about Sally?"

Jingles sighed and felt guilty for getting Sally kidnapped, but remembered that Mr. Oogie Boogie was too big for him alone. Even if Snowflake helped him, they would easily crushed by Mr. Oogie Boogie "We need help to get Sally and Santa."

"Where is Jack?" Snowflake questioned.

"I don't know, let's go back to the hill and see if he's there." he was just about to get up when he saw Holly still passed out "We just need to quake Holly up first." Jingles bent down and patted Holly's face "Come one get up." he said. Nothing happened and time was running out. Jingles didn't really want to do it, but he couldn't think of any other way. So he reached for her face and pinched her nose.

Holly's eyes flashed open and she pushed Jingles away angrily "What are you doing?"

"Shh." Jingles hushed Holly. "We need to be quiet."

Holly lowered her voice to a whisper "Why?"

"Just follow me and don't pass out again." Jingled helped her up and the three ran to the hill.

They left the three house behind and ran to the spiral hill. The hill was spooky in itself, yet seemed like it could do no harm, nor good. That it remand neutral. A thing that had no personality, but had an important meaning.

They stopped at the top when Holly asked "Did we save Christmas?"

"No." said Jingles crossed "We're looking for someone to help us."

"Who?" she looked around in vain.

Jingles sighed "Jack, his name is Jack. He looks like a tall and skinny snowman."

Holly looked around "I don't see any snow."

"He's not really a snowman," he sighed "He just looks like one." Jingles was getting tired of his sister's questions.

They looked around in silence and scoured the land before them. For a long time they looked around, waiting for Jack and thinking of places he could be. They waited and waited, then out of the blue Holly started stuttering.

She was pointing her finger to the graveyard "L-l-l-l"

"What is it?" Jingles asked then he looked up and saw a tall, stick figure running away, pursued by a ghostly shadow.

Jingles felt weak and swallowed hard as he ran to meet his nightmare. Snowflake and Holly quickly followed. Jingles didn't think about why he was running or who he was running to, he just ran. If he thought about it, he would freeze and not be able to move. When he began to think, tears ran down his eyes. Deep down inside he didn't want to meet Jack, but he had to. His heart was begging him to stop and go home. Jingles was fighting with himself, it was the hardest thing he ever did. He would rather hang out by the hill, but he couldn't do that ether. So Jingles just kept running and didn't stop. Jingles was paying so much attention to running that he ran into someone.

He opened his eyes and saw a round, white head with dark holes where eyes belonged that said "Who are you?" if voice sounded deep, and similar to the voice that had said 'What's this?' in his dream.

"Ahh!" Jingles hid his face. Emotions began to well up inside of him, he had to ask for help, but he was afraid. Excitement, anger, fear, doubt, surprise, all of this was building up inside him. It was building and building up inside like a balloon of thoughts and emotion ready to burst out in all directions. In one big roar Jingle ripped his arms off of his face and screamed "I NEED YOUR HELP!" Jingles opened his eyes to see Jack rather surprised and the ghostly figure hiding by a tree. Seeing Jack surprised made Jingles have another surge of courage "I know where Santa is!" he exclaimed, then he tried to calm down and lower his voice "And a rag doll named Sally is stuck with him too."

Jack looked interested and asked with an urging tone "Where are they?"

"At a monster's named Mr. Oogie Boogie." Jingles then stood up and dusted the dirt off of him.

Jack frowned and growled, which scared Jingles a little "Oogie!" He then turned away, but looked at Jingles over his shoulder. Jingles could see his body slightly shine in the faint light of the moon and with a serious look on his face, Jack replied "Thanks." the like a skinny black flash, he was gone.

Jingles was astonished over how simple the conversation was once he got over his emotions. He wasn't hurt, he was relieved. Actually, he began to feel a little happy. He just meet his biggest fear, and found out it wasn't that scary after all.

Just then Snowflake and Holly ran up to Jingles, huffing and puffing. Jingles turned to them and snapped back to reality. With a gasp he said "We have to go back to Mr. Oogie Boogie's and get Santa." and then he started running off again.

When he got to the tree house, Jingles turned around to see Holly and Snowflake barely making an effort to run "Could... we... not... run... anymore?" Snowflake then flopped down on the ground exhausted.

"But we can't!" said Jingles "We have to..." then Jingles stopped to hear a strange sound.

"My bugs! My bugs! My bugs! My bugs! My bugs!" at first it sounded like Mr. Oogie Boogie, then sounded like a million tiny things screaming until it died out.

There was a moment of quiet, the type of quiet like after a storm. It was a while before anybody spoke. Holly then broke the silence "What was that?" then above them Santa had flew out of the tree house with magic dust flowing behind. He was alright, and the three were relieved.

Jingles then cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled "Santa! Over here!" He said hoping for a ride home.

Sure enough Santa turned around and picked the three siblings "What are you three doing here?"

"We were trying to rescue you." Jingles answered "We told Jack that you were with Mr. Oggie Boogie." Then Jingles began to think of Sally "Is Sally ok?"

Santa laughed and said "You mean the rag dog? She just fine."

They passed the hill and the odd little town. Over the haunted looking trees and pumpkin patches. As they flew the world turned from blackness of the Halloween world, to the white frost of Christmas. They were back home and Santa flew past some houses and landed in front of his house.

Mother was outside on the porch. She cried as she ran up to the three elves "Where were you three!"

Holly hug Mother tightly. She voice was slightly trembling "Mother it was... um... it was..." Jingles could tell that she couldn't find a word for it.

"Scary." Jingles finished "It's was scary."

"Ya!" she continued "There was this big voice and a tall snowman thing and...!"

Santa then interrupted "I hate to leave so soon, but I have to fix what a certain 'snowman' messed up." Santa then turned around and hurried to the work shop. As he left, elves surrounded him, asking his questions and crying out happily that he was ok.

Mother opened the door and exclaimed "Holly, Snowflake and Jingles are home! They're ok!" Then all of the other sibling ran out of the house to see the three. All saying things like "There you guys are!" and "Where were you!"

Candy was the first to speak directly to the three "When you guys were gone Santa was kidnapped!"

Jingles laughed "I know, we were trying to rescue him."

All of the children gasped, and Candy said "You saved Christmas?"

Jingles just shook his head and let it slip.

From that day on Jingles was able to grow up in Christmas Town and vowed never to tell another lie. When he was an adult, he worked with Jolly at the Christmas tree store. Jolly still kept the name, even with Jingles working there. As an adult Jingles saw the value of knowledge and began to make more books on the other holidays for the citizens of Christmas Town. In order to get information he visited the other holiday towns, and once took a peak at the real world. Doing this he learned more about what had happened that Christmas Eve, and of course he wrote about that too. He got married and had three wonderful children, Noel, December, and Fruitcake. They too grew up to be wonderful parents. One Christmas Eve, all six of Jingles's grandchildren gathered around the fireplace. All happy to hear a story that they have been waiting for. Jingles sat on the couch, held out his notebook and in his gruff, but soothing voice, he began to read:

" 'Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems, in a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams. For the story you are about to be told, took place in holiday worlds of old. Now, you've probably wondered where holidays come from. If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun..."


End file.
